


Shash

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Shash. Gefährlich. Das bedeutet die Rune, die Kaladin auf die Stirn gebrannt wurde. Für ihn bedeutet sie jedoch so viel mehr: Sklaverei, Verrat, Schmach und Schande. Shash ist das Zeichen seines Versagens, das ihn in die Sklaverei und in sein Ende trieb.





	Shash

 

Der Sklavenwagen rumpelte über den Fels. Tvlakv, der Menschenhändler, saß irgendwo weiter vorn auf seinem Chull und beachtete seine Ware wahrscheinlich nicht weiter. Langsam schlich die Karawane voran, die Sklaven wussten nicht, wohin. Und es war ihnen auch egal.

Zusammengepfercht in engen, schmutzigen Karren starrten sie apathisch vor sich hin. Ihre Blicke gingen ins Leere, auf den Boden, nach draußen. Nur nicht einander ansehen und den Spiegel des eigenen Elends vorgehalten bekommen.

Die Shash-Glyphe brannte auf Kaladins Stirn. Gefährlich. Das bedeutete sie. Er war gefährlich. Ein Fahnenflüchtiger. Jeder, der ihn ansah, würde dies sogleich erkennen. Schlimmer jedoch als der körperliche Schmerz, dem ihm die Wunde bereitete, war der seelische, der dahinter stand.

Amaram.

Er hätte es wissen müssen! Kein Hellauge besaß auch nur einen Funken Ehre im Leib. Er selbst war aus dem zweiten Nahn und schon er war als Sohn eines Chirurgen von den anderen Dunkelaugen seines Heimatortes Herdstein mit Argwohn betrachtet worden. Zu Recht? Vielleicht. Wenn er an den Verrat dachte, war er beinahe geneigt, dies zu glauben.

_Der Splitterträger tobte durch ihre Einheit wie eine Urgewalt. Als wäre nichts dabei, schwang er seine Splitterklinge und mähte seine Männer nieder. Einen nach dem anderen. Kaladin schrie auf. Nein, er schrie nicht, er brüllte. Brüllte all seinen Zorn und seine Verzweiflung in die Welt hinaus. In diese sturmverdammte Welt, die solche Grausamkeiten zuließ._

_Nichts konnte er tun, nichts! Ein Splitterträger war kein Gegner für ihn. Nicht einmal ein Hellauge konnte gegen einen Mann in Splitterpanzer und Splitterrüstung bestehen, insofern es nicht selbst die Waffen und Rüstungen der Strahlenden von einst besaß._

Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, etwas Gutes zu tun, indem er gemeinsam mit Tien in Hellherr Amarams Armee eintrat. Hellherr Roshone hatte sie verraten. Ungerechterweise hatte er Tien einziehen lassen, obgleich er gewusst hatte, dass Kaladins Bruder noch viel zu jung dafür war. Kaladin selbst stand eine herausragende Ausbildung zum Chirurgen in Khabranth in Aussicht. Doch stattdessen hatte er sich gegen den Willen seines Vaters dafür entschieden, ebenso in die Armee des Großprinzen einzutreten, um Tien zu beschützen.

Um Tien zu beschützen …

Er hatte versagt, wie er auch bei den Männern unter seinem Kommando versagt hatte. Wie er immer versagte, wenn er andere zu schützen versuchte.

_Der Splitterträger war tot. Kaladin hatte ihn getötet. Nach dem Recht der Alethi war er nun selbst ein Splitterträger, und ein voller noch dazu! Wenn die Geschichten stimmten, würden sogar seine Augen eine andere Farbe annehmen. Er würde wahrlich ein Hellauge werden._

_Er jedoch hatte all diesen sagenumwobenen Reichtum, für den andere Männer ganze Königreiche hergeben würden, einfach so verschenkt. An seine Männer, die wenigen, die überlebt hatten, an Coreb, einem der talentiertesten Speermänner seiner Einheit._

_Dafür hatten sie sterben müssen, einer nach dem anderen._

_Ohne Gnade fielen die Klingen herab und töteten die verbliebenen Männer, die wenigen Zeugen der Ereignisse auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ihr Blut tränkte den Boden. Kaladin wehrte sich gegen den Griff, der ihn gefangen hielt, doch er war zu schwach. Seine Schreie verhallten wirkungslos und retteten seine Männer nicht._

_Der letzte, der starb, war Coreb. Kaladin starb mit ihm._

_Aus Gnade aber sollte Kaladin leben. Als Dank für den sagenumwobenen Reichtum, den er Hellherr Amaram verschafft hatte. Welchen Amaram sich einfach mit dem Leben von Kaladins Männern geraubt hatte. Er spuckte auf diese Gnade, die keine war!_

Die Shash-Glyphe brannte stärker, und Kaladin musste dem Drang widerstehen, sich an der Stirn zu kratzen.

Oh! Wie er einst Hellherr Amaram vergöttert hatte! Doch es war eine hoffnungslose Liebe, wie er nun wusste. Weit über das Land hinaus hatte man nur Gutes von Hellherr Amaram gehört. Der Großprinz, der sich so hervorragend für seine Soldaten einsetzte und für ein vereintes und starkes Alethkar kämpfte. Kaladin hatte schon immer für solch einen Mann kämpfen wollen. Eine Zeit lang war er sogar bereit gewesen, seine vielversprechende Kariere als Chirurg auch gegen den Willen seiner Eltern an den Nagel zu hängen, nur um wieder dieses berauschende Gefühl eines Speeres in seinen Händen spüren zu können.

Was er nicht alles für Amaram getan hätte! Er hatte diesen Mann zutiefst verehrt. Und er war ebenso wie alle anderen den süßen Einflüsterungen dieser Schlange erlegen. Gekämpft hatte er für Hellherr Amaram, sogar gefallen wäre er für ihn, Kaladin der Sturmgesegnete. Die Wunden, die Amaram ihm zugefügt hatte, waren nicht körperlicher sondern seelischer Natur. Sie würden für immer bluten.

Die Sirene hatte ihn verführt und nun in sein Verderben gestürzt. Wie wunderbar die Welt in seiner Kindheit ausgesehen hatte! Sie war erfüllt gewesen von der Liebe seiner Eltern und dem unverwüstlichen Lachen seines jüngeren Bruders Tien. Doch so war nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge. Die sturmumtoste Welt von Roschar war grausam und unerbittlich und kannte keine Gnade.

Kaladin hatte seine Unschuld schon lange verloren.

Nun saß er hier irgendwo in der Wildnis in einem Sklavenwagen und wartete auf das Ende. Vielleicht würde der nächste Großsturm es ihm bringen, vielleicht aber auch nur eine einfache Infektion der Brandwunde auf seiner Stirn.

Shash. Gefährlich.


End file.
